UCW Eternal Glory 4
by Alex The Owl
Summary: The fourth edition of UCW's biggest show of the year!
1. Chapter 1

_It is the night. The only night of the year where UCW must be at the peak of its talent. Where all of its wrestlers must give their all for a chance to not only win but also make history._

_This is the night where dreams either become reality or die forever. This is..._

_Eternal Glory 4!_

* * *

We're at the Wembley Stadium which is decorated with Eternal Glory themed stuff which includes a very huge entrance ramp and titantron. Pyro goes off as the 75000 fans are cheering really loud.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen! I'm Joey Mickey alongside Bobby Senior ready to comment the biggest wrestling show of the year: UCW Eternal Glory!"

"Man, if I get any more excited, I think I'll pee in my pants!"

"Eww... Anyways, we have a great match card for tonight which includes Epix Heavyweight Champion TJ Skill defending his title against Jay "The King" Renolds following his victor of the Ultra Rumble in January!"

"We are also gonna have the traditional X-Cup Match and CP9 member Flash Dunne will defend the World Championship against our Brazilian Underdog, Pedro!"

"In the feminine division, we're gonna have the chance to see Ultra Cool Diva Champion Miss Viper defending her title against the "Heartbreak Chick" Carson Michaels, and the "Legend Killer" Logan Orton trying to take down the "Reaper" Harlow Beckett whom I remind you is currently 2-0 here at Eternal Glory."

"For now, let's start the show with some tag team action!"

**(Shot 'em)**

"The following contest is a Fatal Four Way Tag Team Match for the UCW Ultra Team Championship! Introducing first, being accompanied by Big Guy, they are representing the Bullet Club: UCW, BAD BEN & PLATTY!"

The famous duo came out under loud cheers from the crowd as they pretended to shoot with guns and did 1 SWEETs to the fans before getting inside and making their traditional pose.

**(Dragon Force from Fairy Tail's OST)**

Kamirashi of the Cosplayers came out, dressed like Grey from Fairy Tail and the crowd cheered very loudly as the theme song kicked in. He ran into the ring and did the Fairy Tail hand sign in the air which the fans returned.

**(You Say Run from My Hero Academi's OST)**

Pixar Fan came out next, dressed like Midoriya Izuku from My Hero Academia. He allowed the song to kick in before running into the ring and screaming: "PLUS ULTRA!" which the crowd also shouted in return.

"Their opponents. First, the team of Pixar Fan and Kamirashi, THE COSPLAYERS!"

"Man, that's how you make an entrance!" Joey said.

**(The Final Countdown)**

"Their next opponents, the team of Chris Blade and D.B. Dragon, DRAGON BLADES!"

The duo came out to positive reception as they walked into the ring where they removed their martial arts jackets and tossed them into the crowd.

**(My Last Breath)**

"And the final tag team! They are the UCW Ultra Team Champions, "Canadian" Arrow, Axel Stryker, THE CANADIAN GUNS!"

The champs came out under the cheers as they walked into the ring while clapping in fans' hands. Arrow removed his hat, sunglasses, and shirt while Axel just removed his hooded jacket.

However, they didn't even get time to give their belts to the ref before Big Guy attacked them from behind along with Ben and Platty attacking the others and knocking them all out of the ring. The three BC members posed together before Big Guy was forced to walk out of the ring and his friends brought Arrow back in the ring and the ref called for the bell, starting the match.

Ben started for his team and gave a few hits to Arrow's head before going for the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Ben tagged Platty and together, they put Arrow in the ropes to Irish Whip him, catch him with a double hip toss, backflip, and then double dropkick him in the face. Ben then twisted his arm before Platty climbed a corner and jumped on Arrow's arm with a double foot stomp.

They then Irish whipped him in the ropes again and went for a double Superkick, but Arrow held onto the ropes to stop. Platty charged, only to receive an elbow counter in the face, followed by Ben who charged and got pushed out on the apron.

There, Axel surprised him with a running dropkick in the face which knocked him down. Ben tried to clothesline Arrow who caught him with an Arm Twist Samoan Drop before going to tag Axel in.

They delivered many knee strikes into Platty's stomach before Irish Whipping him in the ropes and going for a double Roundhouse Kick which Platty avoided by holding onto the ropes and di the SUCK IT! move.

He then surprised D.B. Dragon by tagging him in and rolled out of the ring. Shrugging, Axel tried to clothesline him, but he ducked and Chris Blade, who was right beside, hit a Step-up Roundhouse Kick to his face.

D.B. followed by hitting a Springboard Missile Dropkick to Arrow and then a Spinning Heel Kick to his face. Axel then came and kicked him in the guts before hitting a combination of slaps, kicks, and knee strikes until D.B. eventually dodged, went for a Roundhouse Kick that Axel ducked and hit a Spinning Elbow to his face.

Axel then ran in the ropes and got followed by D.B. who hit a running knee into his stomach. However, as he did so, Pixar Fan tapped Axel to tag himself in and surprised D.B. from behind with a European Uppercut behind the head. He then tagged Kamirashi and held D.B. with his legs on the ropes as Kamirashi climbed a corner and jumped on him with a Diving Double Foot Stomp.

The duo looked toward Bad Ben & Platty and shout: "Dreams can come true!" before Pixar Fan got back in his corner and Kamirashi started hitting chops to D.B.'s chest.

Eventually, he lifted him for a suplex which D.B. interrupted with a knee strike to the head and then kicked his leg down so that Kamirashi kneeled and then started hitting kicks to his chest (the crowd chanting YES! every time). As he went for a Roundhouse Kick, Kamirashi suddenly kicked up and interrupted him with an Enzuigiri to the side of the head.

As D.B. rested in a corner, Ben sneakily tagged himself in before Kamirashi charged at him. D.B. rolled out of the way and tried to clothesline him, only for Kamirashi to catch him with a German Suplex that made him land on his stomach.

Then, as D.B., Bad Ben, Platty, and Big Guy were all standing out of the ring, Kamirashi charged out into them with a Top Con Hilo. After getting back up, Kamirashi brought Ben back in the ring and climbed a turnbuckle. However, Platty got on the apron and made him fall with the back of his head hitting the turnbuckle.

Ben then tagged Platty so that he could make the pin on Kamirashi.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Arrow suddenly came back into the ring and tried to clothesline Platty who ducked and he received a Superkick to the face from Ben. Platty followed with a Superkick to Axel, a running knee strike to Pixar Fan which knocked him off the apron. Chris Blade went for a Springboard move from the apron, only to get Superkicked mid-air by Ben. The duo finished by double Superkicking Kamirashi and pinning him.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

After arguing with the ref for a bit, Platty tagged Ben who stomped down on Kamirashi and gave him chops before once again tagging Platty who went to knock Axel off the apron with a Springboard Dropkick. Arrow then grabbed Platty from behind, but Ben went to catch his head between his feet so that Platty could dropkick him down from the apron.

Platty held Kamirashi in a front facelock for a moment before the cosplayer managed to stand up, elbow him in the stomach, and ran in the ropes to be kicked in the back by Ben and then dropkicked by Platty.

Platty then tagged Ben who did the SUCK IT! move to Pixar Fan who came in to slap him in the face. As he returned out on the apron, Ben Superkicked him in the face to knock him down. He then turned his attention back to Kamirashi who rested in a corner and charged at him to get surprised by a double foot counter.

Kamirashi got to his corner, but Pixar Fan was still down. Meanwhile, Ben tagged Platty who charged at him, only to get kicked in the stomach and caught with a Rope-aided Tornado DDT from the cosplayer.

Seeing that he had no other choice, Kamirashi went to tag in Chris Blade who hit Platty with a Springboard Elbow before rolling to duck a clothesline from Ben and caught him with a backflip Headscissors Takedown.

D.B. then jumped in to hit Ben with a running dropkick while he rested in a corner followed by another one from Chris. Platty then kicked both Dragon Blades into the guts before doing the SUCK IT! move and running in the ropes. D.B. caught him with a drop-toe-hold followed by a running dropkick to the head from Chris.

The friend posed together and fist-bumped before hitting a Standing Moonsault/Standing Shooting Star Press Combination. Ben suddenly came to kick them and tossed D.B. out of the ring along with Chris before running in the ropes to go for an aerial move and getting surprised by a double Roundhouse Kick from the Canadian Guns.

As Ben rested in the ropes, Axel charged at him, only to get pushed out on the apron. Arrow followed suit, getting pushed out on the other apron. While he was there, Arrow jumped out on the Dragon Blades, Platty, and the Cosplayers with a Swanton.

After seeing that, Ben tried to smash Axel who was on the apron but got his arm caught in an Armbar while Axel was hanging in the ropes, making him scream in pain. Platty got back in the ring and jumped above the two wrestlers and into the others outside with a Corkscrew Top Con Hilo before kicking up and Superkicking Axel's head to force him to let go of Ben.

Pixar Fan, who got back in the ring, then jumped onto Platty with a Plancha before everybody turned to see D.B. on a turnbuckle and jumping into them with a Diving Moonsault, making them fall like dominos. Back inside the ring, Chris was about to jump too, but Big Guy took the chance to clothesline him while the ref wasn't looking.

He then grabbed Chris, lifted him on his shoulders, and Powerbombed him out onto everyone. Big Guy then brought Chris back in the ring for Ben to lift him up and hit a Running Powerbomb/Running Roundhouse Kick Combination in his corner with Platty before positioning his legs on the rope and holding him in place for Platty to jump on him with a Swanton Bomb followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Platty climbed a turnbuckle as Ben rose Chris on his shoulders, looking to go for his Fireman's Carry Roll, but D.B. came to pull his partner down and went to catch Platty with a Super Hurricanrana. This allowed Chris to catch Ben with a Northern Lights Suplex followed by a Deadweight Lift Suplex.

As Ben and Platty in opposite corners, Chris and D.B. started charging into them at turns with running dropkicks until Chris suddenly jumped on a top rope and out onto Big Guy with a Springboard Shooting Star Press.

D.B. then caught Ben with a Dragon Suplex followed by a Springboard 450 Splash from Chris and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Platty jumped in time to break the pin. Chris and D.B. angrily stomped down on the BC members before climbing turnbuckles to go for their aerial finishers, only for the Canadian Guns to come with Axel making Chris fall on his parts and Arrow pushing D.B. down into the ring, making the tag in the process.

The Guns planted D.B. into a corner and started hitting him with Body Avalanches, running knee strikes, and running dropkicks until Arrow caught him with a Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker followed by a Diving Knee Drop to the face from Axel on the second turnbuckle.

Axel then kicked Platty in the guts before applying two Underhook DDTs followed by the third one with Arrow holding Platty in a Wheelbarrow position and Axel then pushing him with his legs for an aided German Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Big Guy grabbed Arrow's leg and dragged him out of the ring before tossing him into the security barricade. He then charged at him, but Arrow moved out of the way, letting him hit the barricade, and then got surprised by a Diving Knee Strike to the face from Axel on the apron.

Bringing Platty back into the ring, the guns went for their Chasing The Dragon which Ben came to interrupt and wanted to go for a double suplex. However, Arrow came to stop them and held them in a suplex position too. Before long, all the teams were in a suplex position and the Cosplayers and Dragon Blades suplexed Bad Ben, Platty, and the Canadian Guns at once.

After that, Pixar Fan tapped Arrow to tag himself in and hit both Dragon Blades with a Springboard Missile Dropkick before ducking a clothesline from Arrow and catching him with a Running Hurricanrana.

He then blocked a punch from Axel and hit him with a big right in the face which knocked him into a corner. Pixar realized both Bad Ben, Platty, and the Canadian Guns were resting on all four corners and started charging into them with running dropkicks.

He ended by hitting a dropkick to both Canadian Guns and then to Bad Ben and Platty. D.B. and Chris then came back in and caught him with a Double Side Suplex which made Pixar Fan backflip and caught them both with a Standing Hurricanrana.

Pixar Fan shouted: "PLUS ULTRA!" before he and Kamirashi brought D.B. in a corner to hit their Tower Of Terror and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Pixar Fan got surprised that he kicked out of his team finisher. He grabbed D.B. who surprised him with a Roundhouse Kick to the head before running into the ropes and getting Double Superkicked by both Pixar Fan and Kamirashi.

Pixar Fan then charged out into both Canadian guns with a Suicide Dive before climbing a turnbuckle as Kamirashi grabbed D.B. and they got ready to hit their Frog Splash/Neckbreaker Combination. However, Chris came in to catch Pixar Fan on his shoulders and hit a Death Valley Driver while D.B. caught Kamirashi with a Dragon Suplex.

After that, both Dragon Blades climbed top turnbuckles to hit a Diving Headbutt from D.B. on Pixar Fan and a 630 splash from Chris on Kamirashi respectively. However, before they did that, Ben tapped D.B. to take the tag and quickly tossed D.B. out of the ring to go for the pin on Pixar Fan.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Wasting no time, Ben quickly rose Pixar Fan on his shoulders to hit a Fireman's Carry Roll followed by a 450 Splash from Platty and a Diving Moonsault from Ben who did the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and new UCW Ultra Team Champions, BAD BEN & PLATTY!"

The BC members happily hugged and rose their title belts along Big Guy congratulating them for their victory.

"Bad Ben & Platty won the Ultra Team Championship! The titles are back to the Bullet Club: UCW again!" Joey exclaimed.

"That was awesome match! What a great way to kick-off the best night of the year!" Bobby added.


	2. Chapter 2

"The following contest is the traditional X-cup Match! Here are the rules:

-Two wrestlers will start in the ring

-Every minute, another one will join in the match

-Elimination occurs by pinfall, submission, or getting tossed over the top rope with both feet touching the floor

-The last remaining wrestler wins the match and the X-cup!"

**(Feed Me More)**

Entrant #1 Hardback

The CP9 member made his way to the ring under the boos of the crowd and got inside to scream: "Feed me more!"

**(5150)**

Entrant #2 Guardian Goon

The crowd also booed the masked guardian as he walked into the ring and glared at Hardback through his hockey mask. The ref called for the bell, starting the match.

Hardback went for a clothesline which Goon ducked and chopped his chest to no effect. He repeated twice before Hardback knocked him down with a chop of his own. He then walked away and charged for his Meat Clever Clothesline, but Goon dodged, letting him hit the corner, and caught him in a sleeper hold.

The countdown then ended.

**(Break)**

Entrant #3 Chris Blake

The PWS leader made his way to the ring, dropping his jacket and barbwired baseball bat before entering and knocking Goon with a violent clothesline. He then turned to Hardback who glared at him and the two started trading blows.

Hardback got in the upper hand and then ran in the ropes to get caught by Chris with a Side Slam before the next countdown ended.

**(Motivation)**

Entrant #4 Lanuola

The tall Samoan fighter ran to the apron from where she hit Goon with a Springboard Spinning Heel Kick to the face and followed with a Body Slam to Chris. She and Hardback traded blows before Lanuola ran into the ropes and got caught with a Spinebuster followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Lanuola sat in a corner, Hardback gave her blows and stomps with Chris helping her until the next countdown ended.

**(Break)**

Entrant #5 Chuck Woods

The Pro Wrestling Savior rushed to his leader's side and made sure he was okay before the two of them started kicking down everybody. At one point, they even grabbed Lanuola and double suplexed her before the next countdown ended.

**(Shot 'em)**

Entrant #6 Havoc.

The BC member ran to the apron from where he hit Chris with a Springboard Somersault Clothesline before ducking Chuck and kicking him in the guts to apply a Running Neckbreaker. At the same time, Hardback lifted Goon with his arms and tossed him out of the ring.

"Guardian Goon has been eliminated!"

At the same time, the next countdown ended.

**(Break)**

Entrant #7 Damian

The final Pro Wrestling Savior came into the ring and joined his two comrades. They started beating down Havoc while Hardback hit a Shell Shock to Lanuola before pinning her.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Lanuola has been eliminated!"

Chuck held Havoc into his Dragon Sleeper submission hold until he passed out and the ref announced his elimination.

"Havoc has been eliminated!"

The trio attacked Hardback who found himself alone and did his best to fight, but was ultimately pinned in the corner for Chris to hit him with a Stinger Splash followed by his Brother Andrew and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Hardback has been eliminated!"

the next countdown ended.

**(5150)**

Entrant #8 Hardcore Clown

While the Pro Wrestling Saviors were celebrating, Hardcore Clown came from behind with a steel chair and started beating all three of them down with it. He finished with s shot to Chris' face which busted him open and laughed maniacally before the next countdown ended.

**(Hero)**

Entrant #9 Little tornado

The hero ran into the ring after giving his cape to a kid and ducked a steel chair swing from Clown and catching him with a Chokeslam. He then jumped onto Chris to give him blows to the head before locking him in the Romero Special.

However, Chuck and Damian soon came to attack him and forcing him to let go of their leader. As Damian checked on Chris, Chuck went for a clothesline on Tornado who ducked and caught him with his Reverse Facelock Elbow Drop. He finished with a dropkick to Damian before the next countdown ended.

**(Suicidal)**

Entrant #10 Exullux

The masked wrestler ran into the ring and to a top corner from where he surprised Clown and Chris with a Diving Crossbody. He then ran in the ropes and caught Damian with a Tilt-a-whirl DDT which hit his head hard on the mat before pretending to shoot himself in the head.

He then grabbed Tornado and applied a Suicide Solution before charging at him in the corner. tornado caught him with a Double Foot Stomp to the chest before the next countdown ended.

**(Ugly Dance)**

Entrant #11 "The Dancing Juggernaut" Triple B

The big guy ran into the ring and started catching everyone with OVerhead Belly-to-belly Suplexes. During his attacks, Tornado got caught from behind by Chris with a roll-up.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Little Tornado has been eliminated!"

At the same time, Chuck and Damian tossed Exullux out of the ring above the top rope.

"Exullux has been eliminated!"

They then turned around for Trible B to clothesline them out of the ring.

"Chuck Woods and Damian have been eliminated!"

This left Triple B and Chris Blake, but the next countdown ended.

**(Paint It Black)**

Entrant #12 Jeth Sin

The Guardians' powerhouse ran into the ring and got face to face with Triple B. They started trading blows before Triple B ran in the ropes and received a jumping headbutt to the face from Jeth. He followed with a German Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

The next countdown ended.

**(Sweat and Blood)**

Entrant #13 Javier Castro

The war veteran ran into the ring and gave quick blows to Triple B's head before running in the ropes and receiving a Superkick to the face. He tried to follow with his Samoan Driver which Javier countered with a Death Valley Driver and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Triple B has been eliminated!"

Javier and Jeth fought a bit before the next countdown ended.

**(Into The Ocean)**

Entrant #14 Zack Peterson

Zack ran into the ring and delivered many blows to Jeth in the corner before hitting him with his Algonquin Boot. He then turned his attention to Javier and gave him blows to the head, finishing by catching Chris with a Lift Reverse DDT before the next countdown ended.

**(Into The Ocean)**

Entrant #15 El Piranha

The masked wrestler ran into the ring and caught Jeth from behind with a Side Suplex before pinning him, Javier, Chris, and Zack joining.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Jeth Sin has been eliminated!"

Javier started giving blows to Zack as he rested on the ropes and charged, only to get caught with a Flapjack on the top rope. Zack ran and hit him in the back with a running dropkick, knocking him out of the ring.

"Javier Castro has been eliminated!"

Zack charged toward El Piranha for his Ontario Ride which the masked wrestler countered into a small package.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Zack Peterson has been eliminated!"

The countdown then ended.

**(Shot 'em)**

Entrant #16 "The New Bone Soldier" Ken Katana

As the BC member ran into the ring, Piranha greeted him with blows to the face and then ran in the ropes for a clothesline, but Ken tossed him out of the ring. Piranha held onto the rope and backflipped back inside the ring only to get clotheslined out for good by Chris.

"El Piranha has been eliminated!"

Chris kicked Ken and Irish Whipped him in the ropes to get caught with a Running Hurricanrana before the next countdown ended.

**(Let's Dance)**

Entrant #17 Captain Party

The dancing king danced his way to the ring and ducked Ken to hit him with a Hip Attack to the face. He grabbed the New Bone Soldier's foot and applied an Ankle Lock before Chris hit him in the back. He went for a Side Slam which Captain Party escape and caught him with a German Suplex before the next countdown ended.

**(New Way)**

Entrant #18 Baijing Lee

Lee ran into the ring and gave quick kicks to the sides of Captain Party, ending with a dropkick to the face. Ken caught him from behind with a Victory Roll.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

After kicking out, Lee caught Ken with a Rolling Double Foot Stomp to the chest followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Ken Katana has been eliminated!"

This left only Lee, Captain Party, and Chris. Party grabbed Lee and tossed him over the top rope, but he still held on. Captain Party ran and hit him with a Hip Attack to knock him out of the ring.

"Baijing Lee has been eliminated!"

Chris surprised Captain Party with a clothesline followed by his Brother Andrew and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner of the X-cup, CHRIS BLAKE!"

The leader of the Pro Wrestling Saviors chuckled as he was being given the famous golden trophy, rising it alongside his barbwired baseball bat.

"The fourth X-cup has been won by Chris Blake of the Pro Wrestling Saviors!" Joey said.

"Chris Blake affirmed on his Tweeter account that things would be changing for his clan this year. I wonder if that's just the beginning."


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hothead)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Saint-Louis, Missouri, "The Legend Killer" LOGAN ORTON!"

The arena booed loudly as Logan walked out. She made her way to the ring and to a top corner where she posed to get booed even more.

"Logan declared she will kill Harlow's streak even before it can get started!" Joey pointed out.

**(Nightmare)**

"And her opponent, from Death Valley, "The Reaper" HARLOW BECKETT!"

Harlow came out in the dark and under the cheers. She slowly walked into the ring where she removed her hat and jacket as the lights turned back on and glared at Logan.

After the ref called for the bell, both women walked around in circles and, just as Harlow was about to catch Logan, this last one ducked and slapped her in the face. Needless to say, she didn't appreciate and headbutted Logan down.

Harlow grabbed Logan's head and got pushed in the ropes with Logan slipping down, leapfrogging her, and then dropkicked Harlow in the face. She Irish Whipped Harlow in the ropes and caught her with a back body drop followed by the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Logan Irish Whipped Harlow in the ropes to slip down and leapfrog her once more, but this time, the Reaper stopped and turned around to hit a right in Logan's face, making her collapse. She then pulled her in a corner and gave her a series of jabs.

Harlow Irish Whipped Logan into the opposite corner and charged, only for Logan to jump and catch her with a roll-up.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Harlow grabbed Logan with a Body Slam before placing her head on the apron and hitting her with a leg drop there. She then got back in the ring and twisted Logan's arm to climb a corner and hit the Old School followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Logan rested in a corner, Harlow charged, but she dodged, letting Harlow hurt her leg and slip out on the apron. There, Logan hit a violent dropkick to her face which caused her to fall off the apron and hit her head on the security barricade.

Harlow managed to get back in the ring by the count of 17 and started giving blows to Logan's head until this last one bounced in the ropes and hit her with a clothesline. She then Irish whipped Harlow in the ropes and bent down to be caught with a running DDT and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Harlow tossed Logan in a corner and hit her with three corner clothesline before lifting her on her shoulder and hit a Snake Eyes in the corner. She followed by running and got caught with a Scoop Powerslam from Logan who followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Logan insulted Harlow and posed for the crowd, the Reaper suddenly sat up and glared at the surprised Legend Killer. She got up and delivered many blows to Logan's head before Irish Whipping her in the ropes, getting reversed, and clotheslined her down.

Harlow tried to hit a Chokeslam which Logan countered by kicking her in the guts and hitting a DDT. After resting a bit, Logan caught Harlow from behind in a sleeper hold which the Reaper escaped with a Side Suplex.

As Harlow rested in a corner, Logan charged at her and received a boot counter to the face. Harlow then ran in the ropes and got caught with another Scoop Powerslam followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Harlow rested in a corner, Logan climbed up and started delivering blows to her head. That was until Harlow lifted her on her shoulders and went for her LAst Ride. However, Logan landed behind her and went for an RKO which Harlow blocked and pushed her into the ref, knocking him down.

As Harlow grabbed Logan to hit her Last Ride, the Legend Killer poked her in the eye and held her in a small package as the ref recovered.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Logan went for a Punt Kick which Harlow interrupted with a Big Boot to the face. She then grabbed her by the throat and went for her Chokeslam City, hitting two Chokeslams in a row. However, Logan countered the third one with an RKO in mid-air followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Logan grew annoyed that Harlow countered all of her attacks and went for her History Book. However, Harlow countered it into her Reaper's Scythe finisher and followed with her father's famous Tombstone Piledriver and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, HARLOW BECKETT!"

The crowd cheered as the Reaper posed under the black lights with the titantron going from 2-0 to 3-0.

"Harlow Beckett marked her third victory in a row at Eternal Glory!" Joey beamed.

"Logan Orton said she would kill the streak, but you cannot kill the Reaper itself!" Bobby added.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Dead Man's Hand)**

"The following contest is a Last Man Standing Match for the UCW Canadian Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Nashville, Tennessee, "The Last Real Cowboy" CHARLES ALSTON!"

The cowboy came out under the boos of the audience, drinking a beer bottle while carrying a whole package of bottles. He left it at ringside and got inside the ring where he removed his hat and jacket.

**(The Alpha)**

"And his opponent, from Wilson, North Carolina, he is the UCW Canadian Champion, JAY ALPHA!"

The champion came out under loud cheers as he took a pose at the entrance with pyro coming out from the entrance ramp. He walked into the ring and took one more pose before giving his jacket and title belt to the ref. This last one showed it before calling for the bell, starting the Last Man Standing Match.

The two wrestlers started by trading blows until Charles kneed Jay in the guts and caught with a headlock. Jay countered with a Side Suplex and then tossed Charles in a corner before charging and receiving a boot counter to the face followed by a clothesline that made him flip.

Charles gave many blows to Jay's head before running in the ropes for a running clothesline, but Jay caught him in his arms and hit a Swinging Side Backbreaker. He allowed the ref to count, but Charles got back up by the count of 5.

Jay grabbed Charles and held him in a headlock until he managed to lift him and hit a Side Suplex out on the apron, making Jay fall out of the ring. Coming out, Charles violently tossed Jay into the security barricade twice before letting the ref count.

Jay got back up by the count of 6 and Charles tossed him into the security barricade once more before bringing him back in the ring and climbing a turnbuckle. However, Jay surprised him with a Step-up Enzuigiri to the head and followed with a Superplex.

Charles rolled outside the ring and Jay charged into him with a Cannonball from the apron. He then brought Charles back in the ring and Irish Whipped him in the ropes before hitting a Spinebuster and letting the ref count.

By 7, Charles got back up and retreated out on the apron. Jay followed and went for a Superkick which Charles blocked and countered with a Death Valley Driver on the apron. Charles tossed him back in the ring for the ref to count while he picked up trash cans and got them in the ring.

Climbing back inside, Charles started beating Jay down with his trash can top. Eventually, he went to grab a steel chair and got back in the ring with it, only for Jay to hit a missile dropkick from the second turnbuckle to his face through the steel chair.

Jay then grabbed Charles and hit a Death Valley Driver onto a trash can before allowing the ref to count. Charles managed to get back up by the count of 9 by rolling out of the ring. Sighing annoyingly, Jay grabbed Charles and applied an Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex on the outside floor.

He then brought Charles back in the ring and managed to land his Alpha Plantation followed by his Alpha Driver. The ref counted down...and actually managed to make it to 10, ending the match.

"Here's your winner and still UCW Canadian Champion, JAY ALPHA!"

Jay happily rose his title belt with the crowd cheering.

"Yeah! I knew Jay would take down this so-called Last Real Cowboy!" Joey beamed.

"Looks like Jay Alpha's title reign as Canadian Champion is to stay for a long time," Bobby added.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Get me out)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Legend Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from parts unknown, JOHNNY STEELE!"

He got cheered as he slowly entered in the dark with a red light and a costume themed after Batman. He walked slowly before sliding into the ring and waiting for his opponent.

**(Sacrifice)**

"And his opponent! F and the UCW Legend Championrom Salem, Massachusetts, she's the leader of the Guardians, "The Ice Queen" SARA LEWIS!"

The lights went out in the arena, and when they came back on a few seconds later, they were blood red. Sara Lewis then appeared from a pit of fire and made her way to the ring where she gave her belt to the ref and glared at Johnny.

After the ref called for the bell, Johnny offered a bump-fist which Sara accepted before they started trading blows. It ended with Johnny hitting a boot to Sara's face and then giving her jabs. Sara eventually tossed him out of the ring and went for a Plancha which Johnny dodged and hit her with a dropkick.

Johnny Body Slammed her on the outside floor before bringing her back in the ring and the two started hitting each other like boxers. Eventually, Sara ducked a right and Roundhouse Kicked the side of Johnny's head.

She then Irish Whipped him in the ropes and bent down to be kicked in the face before Johnny hit many knee strikes and kicks. He went for a Roundhouse Kick which Sara ducked and dropkicked him to the side of his head.

Sara pulled Johnny in a corner and stomped on him multiple times before getting him back up and going for a victory roll.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Sara caught Johnny in a Reverse DDT position and hit an elbow drop on him followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Johnny rested in a corner, Sara tried to punch him, only for Johnny to block and reply with chops to her chest and then pulled her back into a corner. johnny charged at her, but she jumped and caught him with a roll-up.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Sara went for a Guardian Kick which Johnny dodged and tossed Sara in the ropes to hit a knee strike in her stomach which made her flip. As she rested out on the apron, Johnny knocked her down with a running dropkick followed by a Top Con Hilo outside on her.

He then brought Sara back in the ring and pulled her into a corner where he hit her with many chops and running dropkicks before running in the ropes and jumping on her with a Springboard Hurricanrana followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Johnny climbed a turnbuckle to go for his Guillotine, but Sara hit him with a Step-up Enzuigiri. She got him on his shoulder to go for her Snake Eyes, but Johnny escaped and ran in the ropes to catch Sara with a Slingblade.

As Sara rolled out of the ring, Johnny climbed a corner to jump out on her with a Diving Moonsault but landed on his feet as Sara got back in the ring and ran to catch him with a Suicide Dive transitioned into a Tornado DDT on the outside floor. She then brought him back in the ring and hit a Springboard DDT from the apron followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Sara waited for Johnny to get back up before going for her Guardian Kick which he interrupted with a back elbow to her face. He then ran in the ropes and received an Eznuigiri to the head from Sara who then ran in the ropes and received a boot to the face. Johnny then ran in the ropes and received a Guardian Kick to the face of Sara.

The two stunned wrestlers then started hitting clotheslines at each other at the same time until Johnny lifted Sara on his shoulders for a Skullbreaker which she reversed with her Rise From The Ashes (Inverted Frankensteiner) and then ran in the ropes for her Summoning (Spear) which Johnny interrupted with a knee strike to her face.

As both wrestlers were laying down in fatigue, the crowd was chanting: "This is awesome!"

After resting for a moment, both wrestlers got back up and started trading blows until Sara tried her Summoning once more, but Johnny leapfrogged her and then ran in the ropes to catch her with a Slingblade. He then got on the apron and jumped on Sara with a Springboard Swanton bomb followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Johnny wasted no time hitting a Roundhouse Kick to the side of Sara's head followed by a Leg Hook Side Suplex with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Johnny was growing tired and waited for Sara to stand up before going for a Slingblade which she countered with a clothesline that made him flip. She then ran in the ropes and caught him with a Tilt-a-whirl transitioned into a Crossface submission hold.

Johnny suffered for a moment before reversing the hold into a pinfall.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Johnny went for a Roundhouse Kick which Sara ducked and hit a Death Strike (Palm Strike) to his face and followed by lifting him to hit a Snake Eyes in the corner. Sara thanked a visibly weak Johnny for the match before hitting a Guardian Kick in his face followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Everybody got shocked that Johnny kicked out at 2.8 and Sara was starting to get tired.

After they both got back up, the two wrestlers started trading weak blows until Johnny got the upper hand and hit a violent knee strike right into Sara's face. Sara replied with a headbutt to his face and then ran in the ropes to be caught by a C4 from Johnny who then immediately ran to the top turnbuckle to jump on her with a Guillotine followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and new UCW Legend Champion, JOHNNY STEELE!

The crowd exploded in cheers as Johnny finally won a title after so much hard work. He turned to see Sara bringing him the title and then hugged him which he returned and rose her hands for the crowd to cheer for her.

"Man, that was an awesome match! After all of his hard work, Johnny Steele won the title he deserved so much!" Joey happily said.

"Sara Lewis can be proud of herself; she had a long and memorable title reign! She truly is our Ice Queen!" Bobby added.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Trinity)**

"The following contest is a Hardcore Match for the UCW Hardcore Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from the Mushroom Kingdom, he's representing the Arcaders, BOBBY GAMER!"

Bobby came out under the cheers with a Super Mario-themed and clapped in fans' hands on his way inside the ring where he took a pose.

**(5150)**

"And his opponent, from the Street, he's the leader of the 5150 Legacy and the UCW Hardcore Champion, HOMELESS DUDE!"

The champ walked out with an attire similar to what Raven used to wear, back in ECW. He simply walked into the ring and gave his title belt to the ref who showed it and called for the bell.

After walking in circles for a bit, Dude said: "Hey, Bobby, you know what? Luigi is a moron!" This angered Bobby who grabbed Dude in a headlock and got pushed in the ropes for Dude to try and catch him with a hip toss which Bobby countered and caught him with a hip toss of his own.

"N64 RULES!" Bobby shouted before running in the ropes and Dude slipped down to make him jump and then leapfrogged him before going for a clothesline which Bobby ducked and dropkick him in the face.

Running in the ropes again, Dude caught Bobby with two arm drags followed by a hip toss and then clotheslined the gamer out of the ring. He then jumped out on him with a Plancha before grabbing a trash can top from under the ring and beating Bobby with it.

He then brought him back in the ring and grabbed a kendo stick which he used to slam Bobby in the back, making him shout in pain. After around 5 kendo stick shots, Dude went for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Dude swung his kendo stick, but Bobby ducked it and gave him a Punch-Out! to the face, making Dude collapse. Bobby then got outside and brought back a steel chair which he slammed into Dude's face, busting him open and making him roll out of the ring.

Bobby followed and slammed his steel chair in his face once more, causing more blood to fall from his face. Bobby kept hitting the steel chair everywhere on Dude's body and even Irish Whipped him really hard into the security barricade.

Bobby tried to repeat the move, but Dude reversed it, sending Bobby to crash himself into the security barricade. Dude then brought Bobby back in the ring, only for Bobby to surprise him with a Sonic Boom (slap to either side of the head) and followed with a clothesline.

Bobby then applied a suplex to Dude before rolling outside the ring to get his steel chair back, placing it between two turnbuckles, and tossing Dude head first into it and pinned him.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Dude retreated outside the ring once more, Bobby got on the apron and went for a Cannonball which Dude dodged, letting him crash on the outside floor. He then grabbed Bobby and applied a suplex on the outside floor and then slammed his head into the ring's steel pose.

Dude then grabbed the steel chair and swung it at Bobby who moved out in time, letting him hit the steel pose which hurt his hands. Bobby walked over to a fan who offered him a green mushroom (from Super Mario). Bobby took it, ate it, and then jumped with a regain of energy that came out of seemingly nowhere.

The gamer started giving quick blows to Dude's face before bringing him back in the ring and applying a Body Slam. He then climbed a corner and went for his friend's signature Angry Bird Splash which Dude dodged by rolling out of the way.

The two wrestlers started weakly exchanging blows before going faster until Bobby got the upper hand. Dude then grabbed him and applied a Side Suplex. As both wrestlers were laying down, the crowd was chanting: "This is awesome!"

After getting back up, Bobby Irish Whipped Dude in the ropes and caught him with a sleeper hold. However, the 5150 Legacy leader replied by pushing Bobby in the ropes and caught him with a sleeper hold of his own.

Bobby broke free by hitting a stunner to his jaw before Dude ran in the ropes and knocked him down with a discus clothesline followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Dude Irish Whipped Bobby hard in a corner before catching him with a running neckbreaker. He then kicked him in the guts and hit a running knee to the side of the head He finished his combo by clotheslining Bobby into a corner and hit a running bulldog followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Dude pulled Bobby up on a corner for a Superplex, but Bobby punched him hard in the guts, making him fall and held his stomach in pain. See ing the chance, Bobby jumped on Dude's back with a Mario Jump (Diving Double Foot Stomp) to the back followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Growing tired, Dude got out of the ring to take a table but got hit by a baseball slide between the ropes from Bobby before he could bring it inside. Bobby Irish Whipped Dude hard into the barricade before getting back in the ring and charging into him with a Suicide Dive.

He then grabbed a steel chair and started savagely beating Dude down with it before positioning him on the table he took out earlier, climbing a top corner, and jumping on him all the way out of the ring with an Angry Bird Splash, making the crowd go: "Holy shit!"

He then brought Dude back inside to hit his Game Revolution (Reverse DDT transitioned into a Backpack Stunner) and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and new UCW Hardcore Champion, BOBBY GAMER!"

The arena cheered loudly as Bobby weakly rose his title belt. He was soon joined by his friends, Jimmy Joystick and Video Man, who congratulated him for his victory.

"He did it! Bobby Gamer defeated the leader of the 5150 Legacy and won the Hardcore Championship! His very first solo title!" Joey beamed.

"And to say most fans thought Bobby was one of the weakest guys in UCW; they better start thinking again!" Bobby added.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Born In China)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW International Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Brooklyn, New York, KAVZ!"

The crowd cheered as he slowly walked on the stage and into the ring where he showed-off some martial arts moves.

**(Centuries)**

"And his opponent, from Manchester, England, he is the UCW International Champion, "The Man of 1000 Holds" BROOKLYN WILSON!"

The champ came out to massive positive reception as he calmly walked inside the ring and posed before putting his jacket on a steel pose. He then turned to Kavz with a glare and gave his belt to the ref who showed it and called for the bell, starting the match.

Both men started by locking into a clinch and struggled until Kavz twisted Brooklyn's arm. This last one replied by rolling forward and twisted Kavz' hand back. He replied by pushing Brooklyn in the ropes and they hit a simultaneous shoulder tackle which didn't affect either wrestler.

The two wrestlers repeated the sequence by running in the ropes and hitting a shoulder tackle with no effect until Kavz decided to dodge and caught Brooklyn with a hip toss transitioned into a Cross Armbreaker which Brooklyn quickly countered into a roll-up.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Kavz kicked Brooklyn in the guts and ran in the ropes to receive a European Uppercut to the jaw from Brooklyn who followed by a running one that knocked him out of the ring. Brooklyn flipped out on the apron and Superkicked Kavz' head from there before going down and delivering chops to his chest.

He then brought him back in the ring and locked him into a Romero Special submission hold. After letting go of him, Brooklyn started hitting chops and European Uppercuts to Kavz until he finished by blocking his arm and catching him with a DDT.

After getting back up, Kavz clotheslined Brooklyn twice before throwing him in the ropes and catching him with a hip toss, cartwheeling, and dropkicking his face. He tried to toss him out of the ring, but Brooklyn reversed, Kavz landed on the apron, and hit a Step-up Roundhouse Kick to Brooklyn's head.

Kavz then climbed a top turnbuckle and got surprised by a running European Uppercut from Brooklyn which stunned him long enough for Brooklyn to climb and hit a Superplex which Kavz turned into a small package after hitting the mat.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Kavz started kicking Brooklyn's arm before Irish Whipping him in the ropes, getting reversed, and going for a Handspring Back Elbow which Brooklyn countered with a Backslide into a Superkick to the face.

After getting back up, both wrestlers started trading blows to the face until Kavz turned around and hit a Pele Kick to Brooklyn's head with Brooklyn replying with a Sucker Punch to Kavz' head, causing the two of them to collapse.

The crowd started chanting: "This is awesome!"

Kavz grabbed Brooklyn who hit a European Uppercut to his jaw before running in the ropes and receiving a Flip Kick to the head from Kavz. He then pulled Brooklyn up on a turnbuckle and caught him with a Super Hurricanrana transitioned into a Cross Armbreaker submission hold.

Despite the pain, Brooklyn managed to break free and grabbed Kavz' legs to hit a Slingshot into the bottom rope. As Kavz rested in a corner, Brooklyn charged and got caught with a Reverse STO into the turnbuckle by Kavz.

Kavz tried to go for his Fisherman Buster which Brooklyn countered with an X-plex into his Crossface Chickenwing submission hold. Kavz managed to roll back and catch Brooklyn with his very own Crossface Chickenwing submission hold.

Brooklyn answered by breaking free and catching Kavz with his own Kimura Lock which he soon transitioned into a Dragon Suplex. He was about to follow with his Bitter End, but Kavz broke free and caught him with a White Noise.

Kavz then wanted to hit his Fisherman Buster against, but Brooklyn twisted his arm down and then stomped on his hand. Brooklyn then ran in the ropes and went for a clothesline which Kavz countered into a Cross Armbreaker transitioned into his Kimura Lock.

However, Brooklyn managed to break free and hit a Powerbomb on Kavz followed by his Bitter End and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Brooklyn was shocked that Kavz broke free from his finisher and tried to hit it again, but Kavz broke free and lifted him to hit a Death Valley Driver immediately followed by his Fisherman Buster and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and new UCW International Champion, KAVZ!"

Kavz happily took his new title belt and rose it in the air for the cheering crowd.

"I knew it! I knew Kavz had what it takes to be International Champion!" Joey beamed.

"It was an hard match. Too bad Brooklyn lost in his own country. It must be hard," Joey said.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Kaze Ni Nawe)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Death Valley, he is the leader of the CP9, CIPHER!"

As the song kicked in and the crowd clapped their hands to the rhythm, Cipher came out with a white towel on his shoulders and calmly walked over to the ring. Once inside, he waited for the part of the song to arrive and the whole arena shouted it at unison: "KAZE NI NAWE!" He then smirked and put his towel in the corner.

Chicken Crab's intro phrase started:

"I'm taking this opportunity to clear this mess out of my head...

To clear this blood out of my lungs...

I need to dig holes...

To bury the deads...

Look at yourself in the mirror...

And tell me what a man is without trying...

Tell me what a man is without fire in his eyes...

TELL ME WHO THE HELL YOU ARE!"

**(Let Me Fight)**

"And his opponent, from Chicago, Illinois, CHICKEN CRAB!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the underdog hero as he arrived and ran into the ring before putting his towel in a corner and throwing his hat and shirt into the crowd. The two wrestlers glared at each other before the ref called for the bell, starting the match.

Both wrestlers walked around in circles like UFC fighters, throwing an occasional attack or taunt to get the other to react. Eventually, Crab went for Cipher's waist, only for this last one to counter and catch Crab's waist.

After a bit of struggle, Crab got on top of Cipher and delivered blows to his head before going for an Armbar but Cipher resisted. Crab transitioned it into a Triangle Lock which Cipher escaped and grabbed Crab's leg for a Heel Lock. Crab suffered, but then also grabbed Cipher's leg for a Heel Lock of his own.

After a bit, Cipher decided to let go and got back up to stomp on Crab who got back up and started trading boxing blows with Cipher. Eventually, Crab tackled Cipher to the ground and wrestled with him until they ended out of the ring and on the apron.

There, held Cipher in place as he delivered blows to his head with Cipher replying with slaps to his face and eventually grabbed Crab's arms to lock him in a Triangle Choke. Crab suffered a lot but eventually broke free and locked Cipher in a Kimura Lock.

Crab soon transitioned it into a Sleeper Hold until Cipher grabbed his arm and pulled him down to apply a Fujiwara Armbar. Realizing that they were about to be counted out, both wrestlers got back in the ring.

They starting trading boxing jabs before switching to slaps to each other's chest, trying to see who could slap stronger than the other. Eventually, Crab slapped Cipher in the face and this last one just chuckled before giving jabs, knees, and slaps to Crab's stomach and face.

Once Crab collapsed on one knee, Cipher grabbed him in a Sleeper Hold but Crab broke free and grabbed his waist from behind to hit a German Suplex followed by a Standing Senton.

Both wrestlers laid down on the mat for a while before Crab grabbed Cipher and started delivering knees to his ribs and violent blows to his head. He then applied a Sleeper Hold with his legs wrapped around Cipher's waist.

The CP9 leader suffered a lot and started breaking out when Crab decided to turn it into an Armbar. Cipher managed to break free and locked Crab into a Sleeper Hold of his own. Crab fought valiantly but eventually got too weak which gave Cipher the chance to hit him with his Gotch-style Piledriver and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, CIPHER!"

The CP9 leader proudly stood up and got joined by his comrades with whom he rose the CP9 flag. He looked at a visibly disappointed Chicken Crab leaving and caught up to him to exchange a handshake. Crab hesitated but accepted.

"Wow! I was not expecting such sportsmanship from someone like Cipher!" Joey said.

"He gave credit to Chicken Crab for the great fight he just did. Maybe he's not the cold-hearted bastard I thought he was," Bobby said.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Silver-lust)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first the challenger, representing the Bullet club: UCW, from Paris, France, SILVERDUST!"

He slowly came out and rubbed his body in a rather uncomfortable way while slowly sliding into the ring and posed for a moment before removing his jacket and looking at the entrance.

**(World's Elite)**

"And his opponent, from Paris, France, he is the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Champion, "The World's Elite" CLASSIC FRANCE!"

The French wrestler entered with enthusiasm as he clapped in fans' hands before getting inside the ring where he removed his mask to reveal his face with red and blue painting on the right half of his face and his vest too. After giving his title belt, the ref called for the bell, starting the match.

France and Silverdust locked in a clinch and wrestled around the ring until Silverdust caught France in a headlock. France pushed him with the ropes and got knocked down by a shoulder tackle only to kick up instantly and dust himself up with a smirk at Silverdust.

This last one ran in the ropes, only for France to slip beneath him, leapfrog him, and then run into the ropes to be caught by a drop-toe-hold from Silverdust who went for a running dropkick to the side of his head, but France dodged and went for a Standing Swanton which Sivlerdust ducked, letting him land on his feet. Both men marked a pause to let the crowd cheer for them.

Silverdust took a deep breath before letting it out in France's face which annoyed him. He kicked Silverdust in the guts before Irish Whipping him in the ropes and going for a hip toss which he blocked and countered with a hip toss of his own.

He then grabbed France's legs and applied a Reversed Figure Four Leg Lock which France escaped by quickly grabbing the ropes, forcing the break. After he got back up, Silverdust kicked him in the guts and laid down to slap him in the face.

He then ran in the ropes and got caught by a Standing Hurricanrana from France that knocked him out of the ring. France went for a Suicide Dive, only to receive a Sucker Punch in the face from Silverdust.

He then brought him back in the ring and stomped multiple times on France before going for a clothesline which he countered by pushing Silverdust out of the ring and jumped out on him with a Diving Moonsault from a top corner.

France got back in the ring and tried to suplex Silverdust back inside from the apron, but this last one resisted and stunned his head on the top rope. France then got out on the apron and started trading blows with Silverdust there.

Eventually, he hit a boot to Silverdust's face and tried to Powerbomb him on the apron, only for him to break free, grab France's head, and hit a Cross Rhodes from there on the outside floor. He then brought him back in the ring for the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Silverdust pulled France on a top corner and got outside to catch him with a Springboard Super Hurricanrana followed by another pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Silverdust grabbed France and tried to hit his Cross Rhodes again, but France blocked and lifted him on his shoulder to hit a Snake Eyes into the corner. After resting for a bit, both wrestlers started trading blows until France spin kicked his stomach and roundhouse kicked his head. He then lifted him for a Powerbomb and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

France went for a Roundhouse Kick which Silverdust ducked and replied with a Short-arm Lariat and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Silverdust went for his Disaster Kick with the ropes, but France ducked, hit a Roundhouse Kick to the side of his head, and followed with an X German Suplex.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

France got on the apron and hit Silverdust with a Springboard Spinning Heel Kick before getting on top of a corner and hitting a Phoenix Splash followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW U.S. Heavyweight Champion, CLASSIC FRANCE!"

France happily rose his title belt under the cheers and bowed to everyone.

"Wow! Great match! Strong performance by both wrestlers!" Joey beamed.

"For those of you who thought French wrestlers couldn't make awesome matches, I think you just got your mouth shut," Bobby chuckled.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Ancient spirit)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Cruiserweight Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Guadalajara, Mexico, EL DRAGON!"

He ran and jumped into the ring where he flipped around before removing his cape and giving it to the ref.

**(Smashing Pumpkins)**

"And his opponent, from Tijuana, Mexico, he represents the CP9, and he is the UCW Cruiserweight Champion, PSYCHOZ!"

The CP9 member came out under the cheers as he got in the ring wearing his father' iconic mask, only to remove it once in the ring and giving it and his belt to the referee. This last one showed it before calling for the bell, starting the match.

As soon as the bell rang, Dragon ran toward Psychoz in the corner and he moved out of the way, letting him jump on the top turnbuckle and perform an impressive Moonsault from there. Psychoz just scoffed before Irish whipping Dragon in the ropes and getting reversed.

Dragon grabbed him as he passed by and made him slip under the ropes and outside the ring. He then ran and flipped out on the apron before jumping on Psychoz with a Diving Crossbody as he rested against the security barricade, making the two of them fall out on the audience's side.

After this shocking stunt, Dragon got back in the ring to run and jumped above the top rope and security barricade right into Psychoz, shocking the audience even more. After both contenders got back in the ring, Psychoz charged at Dragon who avoided him twice before catching him mid-run with an Hurricanrana and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Psychoz went for a running dropkick in the corner which Dragon dodged and caught him in a headlock, only to be immediately pushed in the ropes and then caught Psychoz with a Tilt-a-whirl before landing on his feet and hitting a Spinning Heel Kick to his face.

As the CP9 member rested in a corner, Dragon charged at him and got pushed out on the apron before grabbing the back of his head and slam it on the mat. He then climbed the top turnbuckle and jumping to catch him with a Diving Hurricanrana which knocked him out of the ring.

Dragon got out on the apron and jumped to catch Psychoz with the same move he used previously before getting back in, hoping to win via count-out. The son of legend glared at his opponent before, with huge support from the crowd, getting back into the ring.

They exchanged a respectful handshake before Dragon went for a Roundhouse Kick which Psychoz ducked and replied with an Enzuigiri to the side of his head. He then Irish Whipped Dragon so hard in a corner that he flipped into it before lifting him in a reversed Powerslam position and charging him stomach first into the opposite corner.

As Dragon was holding backward, Psychoz hit his head with a running dropkick which made him fall and followed with another one as he was sitting down in the corner. He then lifted Dragon for a Powerbomb and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Psychoz body slammed Dragon before grabbing his legs and locking him into a Sharpshooter submission hold which looked particularly painful. Dragon managed to reach for the ropes in 30 seconds and force the break. He retreated outside afterward, but Psychoz followed and threw him into the security barricade.

He then body slammed Dragon on the outside floor before bringing him back into the ring and jumped on him with a Springboard Leg Drop from the apron. Marking a pause to let the crowd cheer him, he Irish Whipped Dragon in a corner and charged, but he moved out of the way, letting him crash shoulder first into the steel pose.

As he groaned in pain, Dragon caught him from behind by jumping and an electric chair position which he transitioned into a Frankensteiner. He then ran in the ropes and jumped for a Springboard Moonsault, but Psychoz caught him in his arms and hit a Tombstone Piledriver with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Dragon retreated outside as the last move hurt him a lot, but Psychoz surprised him with a baseball slide from under the rope and then Gutwrench Powerbombed him onto the security barricade. Not stopping there, he lifted and tossed Dragon on the other side of said barricade before getting back in the ring and charging into him with a Top Con Hilo, just like he did to him at the start.

Both wrestlers managed to get back inside before the count of 20 and Psychoz charged at Dragon as he rested in a corner, but he moved out of the way, making him fall out of the ring. Resting a bit, Dragon then took the chance to jump out on Psychoz with a Springboard Somersault Sitting Senton from the top rope, making the crowd go: "Holy shit!"

He then brought him back in the ring and, as he ran at her, dropkicked his face before running in the ropes and catching him with a Tilt-a-whirl transitioned into a Fujiwara Armbar submission hold. After a full minute, Psychoz decided to tap out.

"Here is your winner and new UCW Cruiserweight Champion, EL DRAGON!"

The crowd cheered very loudly for their new champion. El Dragon happily rose his title belt before turning toward Psychoz and offering him a handshake. The CP9 member stared at it for a moment before slapping his hand...and giving him a hug instead which charmed everyone.

"Man! I think that was one of the best cruiserweight matches we've ever seen here!" Joey beamed.

"And what great sportsmanship too! I think I'm gonna cry!" Bobby said, wipping tears away.


	11. Chapter 11

**(Dark Rising)**

"The following contest is for the UCW Jr. Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Tokyo, Japan, representing the Pro Wrestling Saviors, SHINJI HONDA!"

The crowd cheered as the young junior heavyweight came out and calmly walked into the ring where he removed his PWS jacket and tossed it at some kid sitting at ringside.

**(Into The Ocean)**

"And his opponent, from the Deep blue Sea, he is the UCW Jr. Heavyweight Champion, SHARK BOY 2!"

The champion came out under the cheers as he clapped in fans' hands before getting into the ring, smashing two water bottles together, spilling their content over his face, and then toss his 24\7 jacket into the crowd. He then turned to the ref and gave him his belt which he showed before calling for the bell, starting the match.

They walked around a bit before Shinji went to grab Shark Boy, but he ducked, so Shinji spat in his face instead. This angered him and he charged at Shinji who threw him out on the apron.

There, Shark Boy tried to smash Shinji who ducked and stunned his head on the top rope to make him fall and seemingly went for a Top Con Hilo but stopped at the last moment to take a pose instead.

As Shark Boy came back in, he received a kick in the guts from Shinji who then Irish Whipped him in a corner where he back jumped behind Shinji and caught him with an arm drag followed by another one.

He then jumped behind him with a Springboard Moonsault followed by a dropkick, a Springboard Corkscrew Swanton and a Springboard Moonsault. As Shinji rolled out on the apron, Shark Boy ran quickly to knock him off, sending him to crash into the security barricade.

He then got outside and chopped Shinji's chest before slamming his head on the apron and put him against the security barricade before trying to Irish Whip him on the opposite one, but Shinji reversed, sending him to crash back first instead.

Shinji then Irish Whipped him in the barricade again before dropkicking his leg. He then made the leg in question rest on the barricade before getting on the apron and hitting a Missile Dropkick on his leg, causing him to scream in pain.

Shinji rolled back in the ring and, luckily, Shark Boy managed to get back in too before the 20 count. Shinji grabbed his leg and smashed it on the mat multiple times before locking in a Reversed Figure Four.

Shark Boy managed to get to the ropes to force the break and, as Shinji got him back up, he fought back with a chop to his chest followed by a punch and a headbutt. Shinji answered with a kick to his damaged leg and followed with a chinbuster immediately followed by a Running Dropkick on it.

He then locked in a real Figure Four Leglock and it took around 15 seconds for Shark Boy to catch the ropes. Shinji then Irish Whipped him in the ropes, but he reversed which gave him the opportunity to dropkick his damaged leg again.

As Shark Boy rested in a corner, Shinji hit his head with a running dropkick that allowed him to flip outside on the apron and tried to follow with a rope-aided dropkick, but Shark Boy caught him on his shoulders and applied a Gutbuster which hurt his leg a bit.

He then went for a smash which Shinji interrupted with a kick to his damaged leg and ran in the ropes to be caught with a Spinebuster. As Shinji sat in a corner, Shark Boy went for a Cannonball, but he rolled out of the way, letting him crash.

This allowed Shinji to hit his dropkick followed by a rope-aided dropkick from the apron. He then climbed up to go for a Superplex, but slipped past his legs and lifted him in a Powerbomb position. Shinji smashed his head to force him to let go and kicked his damaged leg once more before trying to go for his Springboard Tornado DDT, but Shark Boy broke free and hit him with a Spin Kick.

Shark Boy then climbed up a top turnbuckle and jumped on Shinji with a Diving Crossbody which made him roll outside the ring. Shark Boy got on the apron and surprised Shinji with a Missile Dropkick from there.

As he brought him back in the ring, Shinji surprised Shark Boy with a dropkick on his bad leg while he was between the ropes. He then got outside on the apron and tried to apply a German Suplex on the outside, but Shark Boy held on the ropes and pushed him back with elbow smashes.

As Shinji charged at him, Shark Boy caught him with a Spinebuster on the apron. He then Irish Whipped him in the security barricade and, as he sat down, charged into him with a Cannonball.

He then brought him back in the ring where he tried to apply a suplex, but Shinji hit the top of his head with a knee as he lifted him and managed to catch him with his Springboard Tornado DDT instead.

After weakly getting back up, both men started exchanging blows - slow at first, then faster - until Shinji kicked Shark Boy's damaged leg and once again hit him with a chinbuster followed by a running dropkick on it.

He then hit a clothesline on the back of his damaged leg before locking in a Reverse Kneebar that made him scream in pain. It took him a whole minute, but he managed to reach for the ropes and force the break through the damage has already been done.

Shinji put Shark Boy on a top corner and went for a Hurricanrana from there which Shark Boy countered into a Powerbomb. He immediately grabbed him afterward and applied another Powerbomb with a Jackknife cover.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Ramon went for his Shark Boy Chomper, but Shinji broke free and hit a Roundhouse Kick on his head which didn't prevent him from hitting a clothesline that made Shinji flip. He tried once more to hit his Shark Boy Chomper, but Shinji countered it with his Dark Rising out of nowhere.

As Shinji rested in a corner, Shark Boy managed to get back up and charged at him to receive an Enzuigiri counter to the head. Shark Boy angrily tried a Spin Kick which Shinji ducked and ran in the ropes to catch him with another Dark Rising and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Shinji was shocked as Shark Boy kicked out of his finishing move and went for another Dark Rising which Shark Boy countered into a Victory Roll.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Shinji tried to hit another Roundhouse Kick which Shark Boy ducked and tried to hit the Chomper, but Shinji broke free and caught him with a roll-up.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Shinji managed to hit his Roundhouse kick to the side of Shark Boy's head and ran in the ropes to be caught with an STO Backbreaker followed by a strong punch to the face from Shark Boy.

Then, as it seemed Shark Boy was finally gonna land the Chomper, Shinji caught him out of nowhere with a third Dark Rising and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and new UCW Jr. Heavyweight Champion, SHINJI HONDA!"

The Savior widened his eyes as he was being given the Jr. Heavyweight title belt. Soon, he was joined by his three comrades, Chris holding the X-cup, and congratulating Shinji by rising him on their shoulders with his new title belt.

"Oh my gosh! He did it! Shinji Honda finally won the Jr. Heavyweight Championship!" Joey exclaimed.

"After all the hard work he did, I'm pretty happy for him! With this and Chris Blake winning the X-cup, we just need to get titles for Chuck Woods and Damian and the whole clan will hold gold!" Bobby nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

**(Sexy Girl)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Ultra Cool diva Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from San Antonio, Texas, "The Heartbreak Chick" CARSON MICHAELS!"

The crowd cheered for her as she entered with a cowboy hat and kneeled at the entrance as pyros exploded behind her before she made her way to the ring and threw her hat into the crowd. She then waited for her opponent to come out.

**(The Eye of the Snake)**

"And her opponent, from Shanghai, China, she is the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion, MISS VIPER!"

She came out to positive reception, showcasing Kung Fu moves and removing her light green jacket and lily flower pads once in the ring. She gave her belt to the ref who showed it before calling for the bell.

As soon as the bell rang, Carson charged at Viper and tried to take her down with a Spear, but Viper held on and grabbed her with a headlock. Both girls wrestled each other on the mat with various holds and flips until Carson decided to run in the ropes and hit Viper with a big clothesline followed by the pin.

"1! KICKOUT!"

Carson pulled Viper in a corner and hit her with chops to the chest many times and quickly before running in the ropes and trying to clothesline her out of the ring, only to get pushed on the apron. Viper followed and tried to Piledrive her on the apron, only to receive an elbow smash in the face that knocked her down.

After they got back in the ring, Carson tried to charge at Viper who rested in a corner, but she moved out of the way, letting her crash elbow first into the steel pose. Viper then got outside the ring, grabbed Carson's arm, and slammed it hard onto the mat.

Going back inside the ring, Viper stomped many times onto Carson's bad arm for extra damage before pulling her in a corner and hitting chops. She then tossed her out of the ring, but Carson held onto the top rope, backflipped into the ring, grabbed Viper's head with her legs, and knocked her down with a Headscissors Takedown.

Carson then climbed a turnbuckle to go for her Diving Elbow Drop, but Viper grabbed her bad arm and slammed it down on the top rope, making fall out of the ring in pain. Going out, Viper tried to Irish Whip her into the security barricade, but got reversed and hit the barricade hard.

Carson and Viper started fighting through the crowd until Viper climbed the upper level and jumped down on Carson with a Diving Moonsault. When they got back in the ring, Viper elbowed Carson in the face to make her sit down in a corner and hit a Rope-aided Double Knee Stomp to her face.

She was going to follow with a Running Double Knee Stomp to her face, but Carson countered her with a Spear followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Carson gave blows to Viper's head until she was backed up in a corner and charged for an attack. However, Viper slipped out on the apron and hit a kick into Carson's face and then climbed the turnbuckle to hit her with a Missile Dropkick.

She tried to Irish Whip Carson in a corner, but got reversed and hit the corner hard. Carson climbed the turnbuckle and jumped toward Viper to receive a dropkick mid-air in her torso. As Carson rested against the ropes, Viper hit her with a 619 followed by a Springboard Missile Dropkick and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Viper tried to apply her Viper Lock, but Carson broke free and hit a violent elbow smash in Viper's face. She then climbed a corner and went for her Diving Elbow Drop, but Viper rose her knees and Carson hit her bad arm on it, causing her to twitch in pain.

Viper hit a big dropkick that knocked Carson out on the apron and then grabbed her to give her blows to the head. After the ref forced her to stop, Carson hit her shoulder into Viper's stomach and caught her with a back body drop all the way down on the outside floor.

She then climbed a top corner and jumped directly out on Viper with a Diving Moonsault. She brought Viper back into the ring and hit an Alabama Slam before going for her Sweet Chin Music which Viper countered into a roll=up.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Viper hit Carson with a Running Hip Attack before climbing a turnbuckle to go for her Snake Moonsault but Carson climbed up and caught her with a Side Suplex from up there all the way down to the ring. She then got back up and finally managed to hit her Diving Elbow Drop followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Growing tired, Carson got back up and started chopping Viper's chest again and again until the champ blocked her arm and caught her with an X German Suplex with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Viper immediately got to a top corner and jumped on Carson with her Snake Moonsault followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Everybody was shocked that Carson kicked out of Viper's finisher. Viper started delivering violent elbows to Carson's head before running in the ropes and receiving a Sweet Chin Music out of nowhere. Carson collapsed on top of Viper for the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

"What is it gonna take to keep these girls down?!"

Viper kicked up in a sudden way and hit a Double Foot Stomp to Carson's stomach and then grabbed her up to hit a Tombstone Piledriver. Viper then climbed a turnbuckle and hit three Snake Moonsaults in a row before going for the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Despite the shock of Carson's kickout, Viper immediately locked her into her Viper Lock submission hold. The ropes were close and Carson fought valiantly but ultimately tapped out.

"Here's your winner and still UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion, MISS VIPER!"

The martial arts fighter panted in exhaustion before rising her title belt in victory with the crowd cheering.

"Wow! And just like that, Viper forced Carson to tap out!" Joey exclaimed.

"Carson fought well but ultimately could not de-throne the viper! This is gonna be hard after everything she did such as winning the Ultra Rumble Match!" Bobby added.


	13. Chapter 13

"It's time for one half of our main event!" Joey said.

People dressed as Stark Knights from Game Of Thrones started coming out around the entrance ramp.

**(Hail To The King)**

Jay Renolds appeared at the entrance, cosplaying Jon Snow and sitting on a replica of the iron throne from Game Of Thrones. He soon rose up, dropping the sword he was resting on, removing his coatee, and shouted: "WINTER IS COMING!" before making his way into the ring and posing under loud cheers.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Miami, Florida, JAY "THE KING" RENOLDS!"

**(Every Breath You Take)**

"And his opponent, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, representing the BC: UCW, he's the UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, TJ SKILL!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the BC members who calmly walked out and into the ring where he did the 1 SWEET sign. He then glared at Jay and gave his belt to the ref who showed it before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Both men started by locking into a clinch which saw them struggling all around the ring and ended with Jay being pushed into a corner. The ref forced TJ to let go which he did before giving a friendly pat to Jay's cheek and then invited him to get closer.

Walking around in circles, they locked into another clinch and TJ locked Jay into a headlock for a moment before being pushed with the ropes, but he held onto Jay and took him down while still holding him.

Jay eventually managed to break free with a headscissors from which TJ escaped with a kick up and took Jay down with another headlock. Getting encouragements from the crowd, Jay ended getting back up and, using his raw strength, forced himself free and caught TJ into a headlock of his own.

TJ pushed him away with the ropes, dodged him twice, and then went for a dropkick, but Jay held onto the ropes, forcing him to stop his attack. He then charged and received a boot counter to the face from Jay who then applied his Three Amigos and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

The crowd chanted: "All hail the king!"

TJ locked Jay into a Straightjacket which he escaped after a while thanks to elbows in the stomach and into the face. He then ran into the ropes, but TJ avoided him twice before hitting a dropkick right into his face.

TJ did the 1 SWEET move before applying a Body Slam followed by a running knee drop to Jay's head immediately followed by a Brainbuster and another pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Jay rested in a corner, TJ hit him with a jumping clothesline. Jay surprisingly replied with strong elbow smashes to TJ's face before tossing him out of the ring and jumping out with a Top Con Hilo. He then brought him back in the ring to apply a Neckbreaker followed by a jumping elbow drop and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Jay grabbed TJ who planted his fingers in his face and pushed him in a corner where he chopped his chest three times. He then walked away and charged. Jay rose his leg for a boot counter which TJ blocked and put his leg on the rope before kicking it. He proceeded to stomp on Jay's leg multiple times, damaging it a lot.

After hitting a few more elbows on his leg, TJ locked it into a twist. Jay screamed in pain a lot but luckily managed to reach for the ropes and force the break. TJ grabbed Jay and applied a Chin Buster.

He then grabbed his leg again, but Jay hit a boot to his face before he could do further damage and, standing up on his legs, he started elbowing TJ in the stomach multiple times before hitting an elbow in his face so hard that he got knocked down.

TJ then slapped him in the face before running in the ropes and going for his Handspring Cutter which Jay countered with a Backstabber followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Jay kicked TJ in the guts and went for his Corkscrew Neckbreaker, but TJ managed to catch him on his shoulders and applied his Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker. He then rose his back over his shoulders again to apply a torture Rack transitioned into a Blue Thunder Bomb and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

TJ got out on the apron and went for his Phenomenal Forearm which Jay countered with a Spinebuster and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Jay immediately locked TJ into his King's Lock submission hold which lasted around 30 seconds before TJ got to the ropes and forced the break. After resting a bit, TJ quickly grabbed Jay's legs to take him down and applied a Sharpshooter submission hold.

It took around a full minute before Jay made it to the ropes and forced the break. As Jay retreated outside the ring, TJ hit him with a Plancha before throwing him back in the ring and finally connecting with his Phenomenal Forearm followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

TJ climbed a top corner and went for a Phoenix Splash but landed on Jay's knees. This last one then caught him with his King's Blade (Pumphandle Michinoku Driver) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Jay was shocked that TJ kicked out of his finisher and tried to hit it again, only for TJ to break free and hit him with a Discuss Lariat. He then grabbed him and applied a Skill Clash followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

"What is it gonna take to keep these men down?!" Bobby asked.

TJ was getting annoyed and went for his Skill Clash again, only for Jay to escape it and kick him in the guts for another King's Blade and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and new UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, JAY "THE KING" RENOLDS!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the king slowly rose and happily took his title belt, rising it as the crowd cheered: "All hail the king!"

"He did it! Jay Renolds won the match and his very first world title in UCW!" Joey beamed in joy.

"This guy has been with UCW since day one; it feels me with joy that he finally gets the victory he deserved for so long!" Bobby nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

"All right, it is time for the main event of the eve night!" Bobby announced.

**(Hot Wings)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW World Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, PEDRO!"

The crowd cheered very loudly for the young Brazilian wrestler who ran into the ring, clapping in fans' hands on his way. Once in the ring, he decided not to show-off his Capoeira moves, as usual, preferring to keep his energy for the match of his life.

**(Scream)**

"And his opponent, from New Castle, England, representing the CP9, he is the UCW World Champion, FLASH DUNNE!"

He calmly walked out alongside his CP9 friends to the ring where he calmly removed his CP9 jacket and nodded at his friends who then left him alone in the ring with his opponent. He gave his belt to the ref who showed it and then called for the bell, starting the main event.

Pedro and Flash stared at each other for a long moment before the former offered a bum-fist which the latter accepted. They then started walking around in circles before locking into a clinch and struggling around the ring.

Flash started dominating Pedro by catching him in various holds and locks, ultimately catch him in a pinfall position.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

After breaking away, Flash smirked at a visibly shaken Pedro. They locked a clinch again and this time, Pedro danced around Flash with various jumps and flips, ending by hitting him with a dropkick to the face. This time, it was Pedro who smirked at Flash.

Flash started delivering quick blows to Pedro's head until he got him pinned in a corner and then went for a corner dropkick which Pedro dodged before jumping the same corner and hitting Flash with a Disaster Kick.

Pedro then went for his Trouble In Paradise which Flash countered by grabbing Pedro's leg and twisting it for an Ankle Lock. He transitioned it into a Hammerlock and Pedro tried to reverse it with an SOS which Flash countered into a One-legged Boston Crab submission hold.

Pedro managed to reach the ropes to force the break and tossed Flash out of the ring before charging into him with a Suicide Dive. He then got on the apron to hit Flash with a Penalty Kick before bringing him back inside and going for the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Pedro and Flash started hitting side kicks and European Uppercuts respectively to each other before locking in a clinch which saw Flash twisting Pedro's hand in a painful way. Pedro eventually Roundhouse Kicked Flash in the face to make him let go.

As Flash rested in a corner, Pedro charged into him with running blows from all the sides. Eventually, as he went for another attack, Flash ran and caught him with an Ice Pick submission hold which Flash easily countered with a Monkey Flip

As Flash rested in the other corner, Pedro hit him with a running dropkick and tossed him down for a Rolling Thunder. Pedro did some dancing moves before going for a Breakdance Leg Drop which Flash dodged and caught Pedro into an Armbar.

Pedro managed to reach for the ropes and force the break before retreating outside the ring. Flash followed and hit chops to his chest before going for a clothesline which Pedro avoided by performing a cartwheel on the apron and hit a boot to Flash's face.

Bringing him back in the ring, Pedro caught Flash with a Dragon Screw Leg Sweep. After getting back up, he delivered a few Roundhouse Kicks to Flash's chest before dropkicking him in a corner. He then charged and hit a Helluva kick to his face before rolling back and run dropkicking Flash harder in the corner, finishing his combo with a running boot to the side of his head and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Pedro chopped Flash's chest a few times before Irish Whipping him in the ropes and getting caught with a Running Hurricanrana followed by a Running Triangle Choke submission hold. Pedro side-flipped to break free and dropkicked Flash in the face.

Flash surprised Pedro with a snapmare followed by a Soccer Kick to his face and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Pedro got back up, Flash hit him with a violent European Uppercut and, as Pedro got in a corner, hit violent kicks and stomps, notably to his head. He then started hitting him with Running European Uppercuts in the corner. As he went for a third one, Pedro surprised him with a Double Foot Stomp to the chest out of nowhere and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Pedro hit a Double Foot Stomp on Flash's back before running in the ropes for a Springboard Moonsault on his back and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Pedro charged at Flash who pushed him out on the apron from where Pedro was going for a Springboard attack, only to get interrupted by a European Uppercut from Flash which knocked him out of the ring.

Flash followed and hit Pedro with European Uppercuts before grabbing his head in his feet and twisting to damage his neck. He then brought Pedro back in the ring and hit many pressure points on his back before locking him in a Bow & Arrow submission hold.

Pedro managed to break free and ducked a clothesline from Flash to reply with a Handspring Enzuigiri to the side of his head. Pedro then quickly grabbed him to hit a Brainbuster followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

The crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

As Flash retreated out on the apron, Pedro followed and the two traded blows until Pedro got the upper hand. He then charged for an attack and got caught with a C4 on the outside floor, making the crowd go: "Holy shit!"

Flash brought Pedro back inside the ring and locked him in his Octopus Lock submission hold. Pedro seemed ready to give up, but crawled his way to the ropes and caught the lower one with his teeth forcing the break.

The crowd chanted: "Fight forever!"

Flash was growing tired and locked Pedro into his Black Widow submission hold, planning to make him give up for good this time. However, Pedro managed to reverse it with an Arm Twist Trouble In Paradise to Flash's head which stunned him long enough for Pedro to follow with a Brainbuster and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and new UCW World Champion, PEDRO!"

The whole arena exploded in cheers as Pedro slowly stood up and widened his eyes in surprise. Even when the ref brought him his very first title belt, he still looked shocked before taking the belt and suddenly hugged the ref.

Flash got back up and Pedro offered him a handshake. Flash just stared at it...before accepting it and even hugging his friend. He wrapped his now former title belt around his waist and rose his hand in victory as pyro and confetti were shot in the air.

"That was match of the year material no doubt!" Joey beamed. "Both wrestlers gave their best in an instant classic, but in the end, our Brazilian Hero prevailed and won his very first title in UCW which happens to be one of our most prestigious ones!"

"that was the perfect match to end a perfect PPV!" Bobby nodded in joy.

"That was UCW Eternal Glory 4, ladies and gentlemen! Thanks for joining us and we hope to see you again soon!"

* * *

**So? Did you enjoy the show, guys? Was it as good or worst than Wrestlemania 35?**

**Oh, and before you say I copied WWE by pushing Pedro, GO TO HELL! I decided to give my push to Pedro way before WWE! If anything, it's like they decided to copy on my work.**


End file.
